The invention relates to a device for aligning masks in photolithography. The device according to the present invention is suitable for a quick changeover to different mask sizes during an automatic loading of masks.
In photolithography masks are used for structuring substrate (wafer) surfaces during the exposure of a photosensitive resist to light. Such a mask is disclosed, e.g., in DE-A1-198 10 055. In the industrial production of, e.g., electric components it is often necessary to use different wafer sizes. Changing the wafer size also requires a change of the mask size. Up to now it is common practice to use for a different mask size also a different mask holder and, correspondingly, to use also different mask magazines for the different masks. Replacing the mask holders and the magazines is time-consuming and leads to increased costs.